This research is concerned with the possible relationship between protein synthesis and specialized function in the brain. The phenomena investigated include: 1) responses of brain protein synthesizing systems to environmental alterations, 2) physicochemical and metabolic bases for these responses, and 3) the regional and cellular location of these phenomena. Attention is currently being focussed principally upon the possible role of the cyclic nucleotides in the translational control of protein synthesis in the brain. Efforts will be made to delineate the actions of these substances on ribosomal protein phosphorylation and lysosomal stability in the brain and to relate these processes to variations in protein synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Roberts, S. Amino acid imbalance and protein synthesis in the brain. Trans. Amer. Soc. for Neurochem. 7, 221, 1976. Roberts, S. & C. D. Ashby. Effects of cyclic AMP on ribosomal protein phosphorylation in rat cerebrum. Trans. Amer. Soc. for Neurochem. 7, 108, 1976.